Mirrors of Snow
by Kihatsu-Sei Kana
Summary: AU, OOC and slash. A crossover of Kamisama Kiss and Heroes of Lore IV: Stigmata of Gaia. With appearances of Ronin, Reah, Aramor/Kenneth and a lot more. Full summary and warnings inside.


**A/N:** I think I should say something about why it came to me this idea... But I really don't have any clue how it appeared.

I have to say, honestly, that I didn't played the mobile phone game, Heroes of Lore IV, only the first one (called Winds of Soltia), so, I only will be using the characters without really knowing their personalities (it goes the same with the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita).

I wanted to set clear some things about the characters before starting the story: the relationships between all of them will be different from the game and anime, if not the story couldn't be done, also, the Soltians and Askrans are enemies (I don't know if in the games is that way).

They are all able to control elements, which are: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Thunder. Next there will be appearing the names of the characters (with the last names invented for the ones of Heroes of Lore), their ages, races (the characters of Kamisama are with some differences) and the elements each one controls:

- Rits Claw: 27 years. Askran. Fire.

- Sien Claw: 18 years. Askran. Wind.

- Ou Claw: 34 years. Askran. Water.

- Kei Shinzo: 26 years. Neo Soltian. Thunder.

- Duke Shinzo: 36 years. Neo Soltian. Earth.

- Reah Pyren: 77 years. Neo Soltian. Earth.

- Ronin Shinzo: 74 years. Neo Soltian. Thunder.

- Tomoe: 5 years and later 21. Kitsune Demon. Unknown.

- Mizuki: 24 years. Snake Demon. Water.

- Nanami Momozono: 23 years. Human. Earth.

- Kurama Shinjiro: 25 years. Crow Tengu. Wind.

- Helene Teranh: 26 years. Askran/Human. Earth.

- Aramor/Kenneth Teranh: Unknown. Human. Thunder.

Another thing I wanted to let you know is that the humans and Neo Soltians (or Soltians, you choose) live more than two hundred years, the same going for the Askrans and demons that live more than the previous one.  
Some things of the characters will be explained in the story, if not, I will be ruining the surprise.  
If there is any other doubt about what I explain here, just send me a message...  
Now let's go to the real thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Heroes of Lore and Kamisama Hajimemashita in this story; all of them are from their respective owners. I only own my OCs...

**Summary:** After a confrontation with a Neo Soltian squad, some Askran soldiers found the ruins of a little town in their way home that suffered a demons attack... And they find a little demon boy as the only survivor between the ruins of his home...

* * *

**Warnings:** Very OOC characters, slash (in following chapters), a lot of AU and some OCs. So if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Wood**

White not always meant something was pure, if not that sometimes, that something was trying to disguise itself from the eyes of the world, showing purity and kindness... Hiding its true colors and waiting the opportunity to attack...

Rits growled softly, hating the white of the snow falling around and over him and his soldiers. The snow reminded him of her... Her smiles... Her words... Her lies... And the knowledge that he couldn't do anything to stop her or to expose her plans...

The soldiers saw in what humor he was, so they stayed away from him, just to make sure nobody will be losing their head. Even that, they respected their lider, his choices and mistakes equally... And now, the lider of the squad was standing above some rocs, maintaining his balance, perfectly against the wind with his legs slightly separated, and glaring intensely at the snow, trying to melt it with his glowing reddish eyes... Or maybe seeing if he could become magically, a snow man or ice cube... They sometimes were concerned about him and his sanity... And it's not like any of them will be telling Rits they suspected he was insane. They wanted to live a little longer more than two seconds.

They were returning home after a disastrous encounter with a Soltian squad, and all were waiting for the explorers that were sent ahead to check for more enemy forces, or any other menace against them. From their position, they could see almost all of the snow covered lands of the north regions, and, at the same time, stay hidden from curious eyes. Their general had decided for them to hide between the rocks of the nearest mountainside, safe from the snow and the cold... Not that they needed it. The Askrans could stand below zero temperatures even without clothes... Not that any of them will be soon removing its clothes and start running all  
over the place like an idiot, but yet they could do it... The first thing, not the second.

A noise outside of their hiding spots made them all to stand on guard and wait for someone to appear.

-It's us, don't shoot! - The soldiers relaxed their muscles and lowered their weapons, standing alert for any other noticeable noise; meanwhile sawing the explorers approached the general to report to him.

- We didn't found anything out there, sir. But that doesn't mean there isn't something waiting for us- the older of the explorers watched the general attentively, waiting for any sing of movement- but, we did found something interesting to the east of our position, and we were wondering if you wanted to take a look to it, just to be sure...

- Lead the way, lieutenant. Let's see what awaits us.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

- Who could possibly do something like this, and why?

In front of them were laying the ruins of, before, one of the most pacific towns in all the Nations. Dark wood and equally black bodies from the fire that had long ago extinguish, blood splattering the grass and ground, mixed now with ashes... All dead.

The town looked as if it had been some days that it was like that, and they hadn't seen it because they had taken another route away from it... Away from all of them... That town had been one of the most known for having a wide variety of creatures living together, from humans to dark wraiths... And it wasn't fair; it wasn't fair for them to be treated like that just for that.

- Demons of Elvan... Almost a hundred- one of the explorers informed to the rest of the soldiers, hate present in her voice- they killed the villagers first and then set the houses on fire to make sure nobody stood alive...

He didn't know why, but his sight kept directing to that way, the center of the town... He couldn't explain the strange felling: it was like something was trying to get him to that side of the town. Rits frowned lightly, and without telling any of his soldiers, he headed to that way.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The constructions around the square were the ones that suffered the most part of the fire, being more in quantity and closeness... And the tree...

What it had been before one of the tallest and beautiful trees ever, with its healthy red brownish wood, was now a bunch of blackened dead wood and hanging bodies: to every one of its long and thick branches, ropes had been tied, with bloody and tortured corpses hanging up from them...

And then he saw him.

When he lowered his eyes he saw him... Against the dark and burned wall of a home, sitting over the cold and blood splattered white snow, with his head hanging low, he saw a boy.

Rits approached him, carefully not to scare him, but something told him that the boy wasn't going anywhere soon... He couldn't have more than five years; pale skin, like the pale rays of the moon; short white hair; an equally white and long, fluffy tail; and a pair of small white hears, like the ones of a fox... A little Kitsune demon boy...

The red eyed Askran crouched in front of the little Kitsune, and tried to smile at him softly, without much success.

- Mmm, hello there kid, where are your parents? - Gods, he sucked to start any conversation with any one- Are you fine? - Yeah, definitely he sucked.

The Kitsune raised his head lightly to look at him... And the red eyed Askran gasped in surprise: the eyes of the boy were of a shiny and beautiful lavender hue, like the first blossoms of the plant with the same name... But those big and pretty eyes were empty from any emotion, even from the will to live, and he didn't liked the silent plea he saw deep in them.

The Askran removed his long and white coat, and with it, he wrapped the tiny frame of the Kitsune boy... And when he picked him up from the ground, he felt the boy's cold and lithe body shake against his warm chest, feeling he was running a high fever. The only kind of protest he got was a soft hiss, but then that noise died too when the boy started to doze off from exhaustion.

- What's your name, boy? - He couldn't restrain himself from asking meanwhile heading towards his men... He wasn't expecting an answer... And he didn't get any.

* * *

**Last A/N:** Tell me what you think about it, I will try to make the next chapter longer but I'm open to all suggestions... Also, for the ones who are waiting an update for "Something odd in the shadows" stay tuned, and I will try to update it this week.


End file.
